


A Fox's Ire

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Chaos Is Coming [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But No Derek, Derek's Loft, F/M, M/M, Nogitsune Kicks Ass of Pack, Nogitsune Says Harsh Things, You May Pout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogitsune Stiles says somethings the Pack didn't want to hear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox's Ire

The fight in Derek's loft against the Nogitsune was quick and brutal. The Pack's defeat at its hands, _Stiles hands_ was almost laughable at the ease of it. This confortation withthe dark fox had been unwise...they hadn't been ready, not at all. Scott touched the gapping wound left by the Oni katanna, that the Nogitsune used on him. This was the second time the creature had shoved a sword through Scott's stomach. Kira lay next to him moaning in pain, the Nogitsune had used the girls own foxfire against her.

Allison was sitting on the floor holding her arm in a way that told everyone it was broken. The fox had shown the huntress no quarter. It had been cruel with its words to her. Telling her she was no better than Kate, when it came to seducing werewolves into relationships. Isaac lay next to her, he was a massive of bruises...and claw marks?

Aiden wasn't much better as he groaned trying to sit up, the claw marks focused on his face as if the Nogitsune had tried to claw the wolf's face off. Aiden had made more threats against Stiles, so it made sense that the creature wanted pay back. Lydia was next to him, wearing a traumized expresssion. She had been the first that the creature had whispered too.She hadn't moved since, Aiden crawled over to her whimpering trying to get her attention.

Ethan looked, as bad as Aiden but his face remained untouched, his wounds were mostly on his back, ass and crotch area. He limped over to Danny, who like Lydia was untouched. Scott ws glad that Ethan had told him about werewolves and things. Though that probably didn't help when confronted with this level of violence.

Peter had sat on the sprail stair case and watched as the Pack got their ass handed to them. Scott really wished he knew where Derek was, not because he wanted the older wolf back but because Peter had a heathly fear of the man who had killed him. Peter now stared at Stiles as if he was the _best thing ever_.

That was in no way a good thing, Scott thought. Sitting up slowly, "You can't fool us anymore," he whispered, " _you_ are not Stiles."

The Nogitsune cocked its-Stiles head to the side, "Are you sure of that? Is the masquerade over? Do you **see** what _we_ **are**?" It gave a diversive snort, sounding so much like _Stiles_ that it hurt. "Do you even have a clue as to why _we_ are here?"

It glared at Kira so hatefully causing the girl to give a fearful squeak that Scott shifted his body so he blocked the creature's veiw of her. It rolled its eyes at Scott. Kira had told him that it was acting this way because it was offended. But not how or why it was here. Scott 's mind latched on to the one thing that made sense, "The Ritual..."

"You mean the ritualistic murder of you, and the Hunting Bitch and _us_ by our friends in an ice bath of herbs?" It snarled, "It was nothing but a bunch of phooey, you realize that don't you?"

"Phooey?" Allison asked, "We found our parents because of that phooey. Scott couldn't change, I have visions of my dead Aunt and Mother and yo-Stiles was losing his mind!"

"You spit in the face of death, "It said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "What did you think was going to happen? Scott hates being a werewolf, yet uses his power willy-nilly. You come from a family of sociopaths that hunt werwolves and other supernatural beings for fun..."

"And Stiles?" Kira asked softly.

The Nogitsune narrowed its eyes at her, " _Stiles_..."it said as if the name was foreign to it, "is special...the only one..." is shook itself and glared at the young kitsune.

The Pack watched as _Stiles_ **shifted** suddenly, he was now sporting black furred fox ears atop his head that were tipped in deep russet red, black claws on his hands and a tail of the same colorization as his ears, wrapped around his waist. The shadow he cast revealed there might be more tails hidden from view. Scott let his eyes glow red and saw that Stiles had the same aura that Kira did only Stiles was dark violet shot through with electric blue and black.

It was just as pretty as Kira's was, Scott thought.

From the gasps from the rest of the pack Scott guessed they vould see the ears and tail too.

Isaac leaned over, "Can you do that?" he asked Kira, who looked just as suprised at Stiles new form as the rest of them did.

Kira shook her head, "I don't know?"

"If you three had done that ritual anywhere but here..."It muttered, "In this place of power and evil...Why didn't any of you think to just ask Derek where the Nemeton was?"

"Evil?" Aiden said, "Well, you would know about that."

The dark fox made a hissing noise at Aiden that caused the boy to rear back in shock as he whimpered in submmission.

"So would you," it snarled, "You killed your own family for power." The disgust in its voice-Stiles voice was clearly heard. Both twins flinched at the accusation. The Nogitsune's ear twitched agitatedly, " _We_ do not take pleasure in what _we_ are doing. _We_ have reasons fopr doing what _we_ are...the pain, the grief..."

"Death?" Lydia snarled.

It rouned on her growling, "You speak as if you don't enjoy the power it brings you."

Confused Lyida, "I don't..."

"Wailing Woman, _we_ see through you." It gave her a sly look, " _We_ always have. You think you fool _us?_ Fool **him?** Fool _me?_ _We_ know... _He_ knows...you covet a freindship with him...us..."the fox pointed at the pack, "With them. You think they are your best chance at survival. It's whay you took another wolf to your bed."

Lydia looked like she wanted to deny it.

"None of you **get it yet!** This boy... _He_ could, **we** could destory you. **I** could, _we_ could remake you, all of you into creatures of **his** , _our_ design...using only **his** , _our_ words!" he-it looked at them hard, " None of you...not a single one of you knows the **power** of this boy..."

"Why are you here?" Danny asked. "I may not understand everything that's going on, but that's our friend you are using to hurt us and this town, it has to stop."

"You are brave, "the fox purred, "stupid but brave...and a liar too. Friend, you call _us_? _We_ remember what you think of _us_. Having overheard many conversation you had with Whittmore."

Danny paled.

" **Friend** was never a term you used for _us._ The lies you tell," it passed its gaze over all of them, "all of you...would you even know the truth if you saw it?"

"We will stop you." Scott said standing up slowly supported bt Kira, now that his stomach was mostly healed, like the other wolves as well. The Fox looked amused at Scott's words, the expression was Stiles when Scott had done or said something that suprised him, and it hurt to see the creature use it.

" _We_ know you will try..."

"We will." Allison echoed the words.

"So, say you, Hunting Bitch," It glared at her, " _We are the trespassed against!"_ Its voice had taken on a duality, as if their were two people speaking, it was Stils voice and a girl's voice. " _We are the ones hurt! Each of you caused us to shed tears!"_ Stiles eyes were glowing a steady gold, " _When_ old _business is finished we shall settle our accounts with you"_

Before any of the pack could move the Nogitsune disaapeared in a flash of flame and smoke, the only evidence it was ever there was the black scorch mark on the hard wood floor.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face.

"I must say," Peter, said walking down the stairs, sarcastically as ever, "that went well."

"Yeah," Scott said in the same tone, "Just peachy."


End file.
